


Three Children, Non-Standard Issue

by paperdream



Series: Finding Family [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), adorable tiny maximoffs, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdream/pseuds/paperdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda, Pietro, and Lorna, growing up weird and dealing with it in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanda

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Three Children, Non-Standard Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783595) by [JulinaPallod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod)



4.

            Wanda likes watching the leaves light up and vanish in the little puffs of red light. It’s nice helping Daddy clean up the yard for winter.

            Pietro jumps into the piles of leaves Daddy was stacking around the yard, moving faster and faster, until he’s only a blur.

            Daddy stops piling up leaves, leaning on his rake and watching Pietro with a look on his face that Wanda’s only seen the time she and Pietro pulled all of the pudding cups out of the fridge and spread the chocolatey goo all over the kitchen.

            “Pietro! Wanda! We’re going inside!” Daddy drops the rake and Wanda gets up to follow him. The porch door rattles open behind Pietro runs in.

            Daddy leaves Wanda and Pietro in the living room and pulls Mommy into the bathroom.

            It only takes a few minutes before the yelling starts. Wanda tries not to listen, but it’s hard to ignore Daddy as he yells, “All I wanted was a nice day off!”

            Mommy says something Wanda can’t hear, and Daddy yells back. “How long have you known? They’re  _freaks_ , Marya!”

            Daddy doesn’t come home from work the next day.

*

 10.

           It’s weird, knowing Mom isn’t actually her mom. It’s also weird to know that soon they’ll have a little brother or sister.

            It wasn’t exactly a surprise- sometimes, when Mom and Peter fight, Wanda could swear they were from completely different planets- but it’s still strange to have the verbal confirmation.

            Stranger still is the picture Mom gave her- well, technically it’s Peter’s too, but she won’t let him touch it for fear he’ll accidentally tear it or wrinkle it. It shows a smiling couple, both with brown hair, standing in front of a small house. The man is tall, dressed nicely, contrasting with the woman, short and wearing comfortable clothes that look just a little bit shabby.

            Mom says it was one of the only picture she had of Wanda and Peter’s real mom. Wanda had asked her who the man was, but had gotten only an obscure mutter about “metal-bending freaks”.

            Wanda tucks the picture into the big, illustrated children’s dictionary where she keeps all of her treasures. She puts in on the page with the definition for  _family._

*

15. 

           The police are at the door. Wanda is hiding in the closet with Karen, away from the shouting and disappointed glares. She keeps her voice soft, and shows her the spot where she and Peter had carved their initials, just before they’d moved Peter down to the basement to make room for Karen’s crib.

            “I can’t see!” Karen squeaks, standing on her tiptoes. Wanda heaves her up on a hip and uses the other hand to light the closet with red light. Karen reaches out to slap a hand against the initials, “What about me?”

            Wanda sets her down and slips out of the closet, not minding the lecture she’ll get when Mom finds out. She grabs a pair of scissors from her desk and bangs back into the closet.

            Downstairs, Mom is telling Peter how disappointed she is. Wanda hoists Karen up again and starts etching a careful  _KM_  into the wall, right underneath her and Peter’s initials. Karen giggles.

            They stay in the closet for a long time, Karen watching as Wanda makes interesting shapes out of red light. When the police finally leave, Peter joins them, curling up against Wanda’s side and actually sitting still for once.


	2. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since DoFP changed Pietro into Peter, I tried to come up with a decent line of reasoning for why. Hopefully that comes through.

5. 

           Pietro’s teacher doesn’t like him. Mom says he’s making things up, but she’s always getting mad at him for fidgeting in class, but he can’t help it. He’s trying to fit in- everyone at school calls him _Peter_ because it’s more “normal”. Mom won’t let him run as fast as he can at school, either, because that’s not “normal” either.

            Wanda doesn’t seem to have nearly as much trouble being “normal” as Pietro does. She sits quietly in class and never lights anything on fire where strangers can see.

            Kimberly Knolls makes fun of his hair at school, and Wanda tries to defend him, but the teacher doesn’t care.

            “See! She does hate me!”

Mom smooths his hair back, “No she doesn’t. Just behave yourself and you’ll do fine.”

He steals Kimberly’s crayons the next day. No one finds out.

*

12.

            Detention sucks.

            They won’t let him get out of his seat, and he’s supposed to just sit there quietly for a whole hour _after_ an _entire_ day at school.

            All he did was take Brian Gerick’s house key and hide it behind the light fixture in the boy’s bathroom. He deserved it for snapping Wanda’s bra strap.

            Next time, Peter would just have to be faster.

*

16.

            The world is too slow. Every time someone pauses or takes a breath is an eternity.

            He’s started running whenever the person he’s talking to pauses, seeing how far he can get before they start talking again.

            He barely sleeps anymore. Wanda worries, but Peter doesn’t need it; after four or five hours his mind jolts awake and he _has_ to run, has to go somewhere,

            Mom gets mad when the police come over because they suspect him of another petty theft. Peter doesn’t understand why she cares. He’s always careful, makes sure to clean off his fingerprints and hide the contraband in the basement. He’s even manufactured receipts with the machines at the drug store a few blocks away, in case they ever manage to actually get a warrant and find all the junk food he’s hiding down there.

            Wanda doesn’t like the stealing either, but she can’t exactly complain, considering the times she’s used her powers to bolster the family bank accounts enough to get them through just one more month.

            No one can catch him if he’s faster than anything.


	3. Lorna

4. 

           Aunt Judy said Mommy and Daddy weren’t coming back. She said that the plane killed them.

            Lorna doesn’t remember the crash, but she does remember Mommy and Daddy fighting, and Daddy yelling that he wasn’t really her Daddy.

            She asked Aunt Judy what Daddy meant, but Aunt Judy just smiled and told her to go play outside.

            Aunt Judy and Uncle Daniel make her dye her hair every other week. She doesn’t know why her hair turned green in the crash, but she likes it. Her Aunt and Uncle say it’s “weird”, and dye it even though the brown dye turns their hands purpley.

            Sometimes, Lorna tries to make the silverware run across the table, racing spoons against forks. That was probably weird, too, but it was fun. She doesn’t tell her Aunt and Uncle.

*

7.

            She’s always suspected that Daddy wasn’t really her dad, but it’s scary to know for sure.

            Maybe it wouldn’t be so scary if she knew who her real dad was. Not knowing feels like she’s missing the most important piece of the puzzle of who Lorna Dane actually is. Maybe her real dad would know where her powers came from.

            Maybe her real dad would be just like her.

*

12.

            Twelve years old means Lorna’s a grown up. Twelve years old means Lorna can make her own decisions.

            Twelve years old means Lorna doesn’t have to do what Aunt Judy and Uncle Daniel say anymore, and the first thing this new, grown-up version of Lorna is going to do is stop dying her hair.

            She finds a shade of green dye in the drugstore that’s _almost_ the same color her roots are whenever they start to grow in, and she buys it and a bottle of peroxide with her allowance.

            In the middle of the night, she sneaks into the bathroom and bleaches out the dye and replaces it with the green.

            Aunt Judy almost has a heart attack at the sight of Lorna’s hair at breakfast, but by then it’s too late. Lorna had taken all of the extra dye and chucked it in the neighbors’ trash cans, scattering packages all up and down their street.

            Uncle Daniel tells Aunt Judy that it’s just a phase, but it doesn’t keep her from chewing Lorna out long enough to make her miss the bus, or to stop her from continuing the lecture on the car ride to school.

            It doesn’t feel like a phase. It feels _right._

 


End file.
